Bilbo Baggins
}}Bilbo Baggins, called The Hobbit 'and Master Baggins is the titular protagonist of ''The Hobbit ''and a supporting character in ''The Lord of the Rings. Bilbo was a practical Baggins of Bag End, but was an adventurous Took on the inside and helped dwarves reclaim their home. Biography Background Bilbo was born during the month of September, on the 22 in TA 2890 to Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took. He grew up to have a happy childhood, often dreaming to travel. Bilbo loved both of his parents and grew to treasure their possessions. As a child, Bilbo learned many stories from Gandalf, eventually showing off an adventurous side. He would sometimes stay out late past his curfew. However, his father's and mother's passing when he was thirty-six and forty two respectively, Bilbo took over the role as the patriarch of the Baggins family and gained ownership of Bag End. The Hobbit ''An Unexpected Journey Bilbo lived alone in Bag End, until Gandalf came up for adventure but Bilbo didn't want adventures. That night, thirteen dwarves appear in his doorstep, wanting to hire Bilbo as a burglar. At first, Bilbo refused to get involved in it, but quickly changed his mind when he realized they didn't have a home. Bilbo learns a lot about the dwarves and more from Gandalf and the outside world.One night, Bilbo is forced by Fíli and Kill to rescue the ponies from trolls, Bert, William, and Tom. Thorin and the other company Members attempt a rescue plan for Bilbo and the ponies but it results in them all being captured. Bilbo stalls the trolls long enough for Gandalf stepping up (literally) and having a rock break in half. Gandalf discovered a sword in the trolls cave and found it to being fit for a Hobbit. Bilbo tries refusing it but keeps it after learning when to use it from Gandalf's advice .'' Bilbo falls in the caverns, where he finds a magical Ring that fell out of a creature, Gollum's, Bilbo tricks him in a riddle game, long enough to escape. The Ring slips out of Bilbo's have and catches it in time and turns invisible. He has one chance to kill Gollum but Bilbo feels nothing but sympathy for the former Hobbit and spares his life and leaves throgh the backdoor. Bilbo returns to the company and promised to help them reclaim their home. During a confrontation with Azog, Bilbo saved Thorin's life from Azog's executioner. After they are saved by eagles, Thorin asks for Bilbo's forgiveness and apologized for his mistreatment of the Hobbit earlier and fully accepts Bilbo as a member of the company. ''The Desolation of Smaug Shortly afterwards, Bilbo scouts out and spies on Azog the Defiler on orders of Bilbo and warns the company not only are there Orcs but a creature that looked like a bear. During their first night, Bilbo pills out the Ring whole everyone is sleeping. He later accompanies Gandalf to Beorn, who provides the company with provisions or descent into Mirkwood. Bilbo nearly exposes his secret Ring to Gandalf, who is departing from them. Bilbo is sent to cross the treacherous enchanted river. While they are in Mirkwood, Bilbo and Thorin spot a white stag but Thorin shoots the creaturea as Bilbo watches it. After Thorin gets the company lost, Bilbo hears a whisper in the trees when he plucks the giant spider webs that hang from the trees. Bilbo goes up to look ahead to see that they are getting closer to the Lonely ountain, but Bilbo finds them to be gone before h is taken away by a giant Spider. However, Bilbo manages to escape and frees the dwarves from the spider's nest. Bilbo proceeded to join them but was attacked by a spider, and dropped down to the forest floor where the Ring took hold over Bilbo, who began brutally murdering a baby spider thinking it was getting the ring. However, he sees the error of his ways before going to rescue his friends, only for the company gets captured again this time by the Elves led by Thranduil, Bilbo helps the others escape from the Elves by snuggling them in barrels and the Spiders by killing them. The day that the company reaches their goal, Bilbo finds the secret door and enters the mountain to find the Arkenstone, advised by Balin not to wake the dragon up. However, Bilbo accidentally wakes it up and and engaged in a cat/mouse dialogue with Smaug while chasing after the stone. The dragon notices Bilbo's intentions and threatens to let him take it to see it make Thorin mad, causing Mr Baggins to take the stone for safe keeping. He helps participat‌e in attracting Smaug to the Erebor Forges.At the very end, Bilbo leads Smaug to the Gallery of the Kings and accidentally sets Smaug to destroy Lake-town. The Battle of the Five Armies Following their mistake with an attempted act of Vengeance Bilbo and the entire company and all of them witness Smaug destroying Lake-town. However, his other main concern is for Thorin and what the gold is doing to his friend. Bilbo later announces to the other dwarves that Smaug is indeed dead. Over the next few days Bilbo and the other dwarves worked to get Thorin to eat and sleep, but he didn't listen. He tells Bofur, Fili, Kili and Oin to flee but Fili is drawn to the gold, and notices what Thorin has become. On the eve of battle, Thorin gives Bilbo a mithril shirt and confides that he knew who stole the Arkenstone. Bilbo later tries to stop a war from going on, by giving the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil. The next morning, Bilbo revealed what he'd done to Thorin, causing his old friend to go deranged and nearly kill Bilbo, but Gandalf came in time and resuced Bilbo, but he was exiled from Erebor and his friendship with Thorin was over. However, after Thorin snapped out, Bilbo returned to the dwarves, where he told Thorin what Bolg was going to do. During the battle, Bilbo is knocked unconscious. When he woke, Bilbo came by a dying Thorin, who told Bilbo he was sorry for what he did to him before. Thorin died in Bilbo's arms, much to the hobbit's sadness. He later left Erebor, telling his friends sad goodbies, but always saying they were welcomed in Bag End. Bilbo returned home to the Shire, only to return home that his cousins are selling off his possessions in an auction. However, the event is halted when Bilbo is able to provide the contract he signed with Thorin and Company and keeps all of Bag End and the possessions that were not sold. He pulls the ring out one last time before going to buy all his possessions back. ''The Fellowship of the Ring Bilbo leaves the Ring for Frodo and reunited with him in Rivendell. Before his quest to destroy the RIng, he gives Frodo a Mithril shirt he once wore and his sword, Sting. When he sees the ring, he briefly turns to a creature and nearly attacks Frodo. A Guilt-ridden Bilbo breaks down crying and apologizes for leaving this heavy burden on Frodo The Return of the King At the harbor, he asks Frodo if he can hold his ring one last time, but Frodo lied and said that he lost it, as Bilbo had forgotten about Frodo's quest to destroy it. Bilbo departs from Middle-Earth with Frodo and Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond and Celeborn on the way to the Undying Lands Possessions Magical Items *'The One Ring - '''The magic ring forgd by Sauron. Bilbo found it after Gollum found it. Bilbo only used the Ring for good and used it only eight times. Weapons and equipment *'Walking Stick '''- Only used on the first leg of his journey with Thorin Oakenshield. *Sting' - Bilbo's sword. He aquired it from Gandalf in a troll hoarde, along with Gandalf's sword, Glamdring and Thorin sword, Orcrist . He used the mighty weapon throughout his short-lived career as a burglar. It was called so after Bilbo heard a spider refer to it as his "sting." *'Mithril Shirt' - Thorin gifted it to Bilbo after Erebor was reclaimed. He used it during the Battle of the Five Armies Facilities *'Bag End '- Bilbo's childhood home. Bag End is a home that Bilbo's father built for his mother and their child to live in. He owned it until giving all his possessions to Frodo Baggins. *'Erebor -''' Bilbo temporarily lived in Erebor before the Battle of Five Armies *'Rivendell - '''After leaving Bag End, Bilbo lived in a room at Rivendell. Abilities *'Combat''' - Despite being the least experience with a sword like the other dwarves, Bilbo handled a sword very well and was able to fight with Sting as the films progressed. He was able to hold his ground during the Battle of the Five Armies and it probably made it easier that Bilbo had a small stature and could easily *'Keen Eyesight' - Thorin says Bilbo also has keen eyesight. It is proven true when he is able to find the staircases needed to get them to a secret entrance unlike the rest of them. *'Intellect:' Bilbo has strong intellect, thinks before he speaks and talks himself out of sticky situations rather than using a sword when not necessary. *'Keen Hearing - '''Bilbo' is able to hear from a long distance and can hear things before anyone else does, as he was the only one who heard the Spiders' whisper from a distance. *'Limited Longevity -' During his life with the One Ring, Bilbo was granted a longer life then his normal life, living up to 131 years, surpassing his grandfather the Old Took. *'''Multilingual - Because Bilbo has been a friend of the Elves for years, Bilbo learned their language, speaking Sindarin. It is unknown if Bilbo knows any other language except the elven language and Common speech. While wearing the ring, though, Bilbo understands the spiders completely without any trouble. *'Throwing - '''As a child, Bilbo practiced his throwing skills, so whenever a bird saw him pick up a stone it flew away. Bilbo threw one driftwood very far to distract the spiders while he freed Thorin and Company. He also throws a pine cone set ablaze, easy for it to have been able to throw it, striking a Warg on the face. Bilbo also threw rocks during the Battle of the Five Armies, hitting at least several Orcs. Family *'Lobelia Sackville-Baggins (cousin-in-law) *Adamanta Chubb' † (maternal grandmother) *'Gerontius Took † (maternal grandfather) *Frodo Baggins (adopted nephew/maternal first cousin once removed) *Bandobras "Bullroarer" Took' † (great-great-great uncle) *'Paladin Took II (first cousin once removed) *Esmeralda Took (first cousin once removed) * 'Pearl Took ' (first cousin twice removed) * 'Pimpernel Took ' (first cousin twice removed) * 'Pervinca Took ' (first cousin twice removed) * 'Pippin Took ' (first cousin twice removed) *Saradoc Brandybuck' (first cousin once removed) * 'Merry Brandybuck ' (first cousin twice removed) * 'Rosamunda Took' (maternal cousin once removed) * 'Estella Bolger ' (first cousin twice removed) * 'Fredegar Bolger ' (first cousin twice removed) *'Baggins family' (paternal relatives) *'Took clan (maternal relatives) Deceased *Bungo Baggins ' † (father) *'Belladonna Took' † (mother) *'Mungo Baggins' † (paternal grandfather) *'Laura Grubb ' † (paternal grandmother) *'Longo Baggins ' † (paternal uncle) *'Camellia Sackville ' † (paternal aunt) *'Otho Sackville-Baggins' † (cousin) *'Hildigrim Took † (maternal uncle) *Adalgrim Took' (first cousin) *'Rorimac Brandybuck' † (maternal cousin) * 'Hildibrand Took' (maternal uncle) * 'Sigismond Took' (maternal cousin) Trivia * Bilbo is the only character in both series who has been seen as a child. (Not counting Aragon because ''Born of Hope was a fan film.) * Bilbo possesses his mother's doilies, dish clothes, and his grandfather's chairs and other furniture. (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) * The ending scene between Gandalf and Bilbo in The Battle of the Five Armies is the same scene where both old friends reunite with one another in The Fellowship of the Ring, but told Bilbo's point of view * Adam Brown originally auditioned for Bilbo. However, he was given the role of Ori instead. **Among the others, Martin Freeman, Daniel Radcliffe, Shia LaBeouf, James McAvoy, Erryn Arkin and Tobey Maguire were considered for the role. **Martin Freeman was already Jackson's choice at first but he didn't get the role for younger Bilbo due to scheduling conflicts with the TV show Sherlock. *Originally, Bilbo was going to have dark brown hair like Frodo's before being changed to dark blonde/light brown because it fit better with the character. However, Bilbo did have dark hair when he was a child. * Ian Holm, who plays Bilbo Baggins, was the voice of Frodo Baggins in the 1981 BBC Radio adaptation of The Lord of The Rings. * Shares several aspects of Roäc because he announces the dwarves of Smaug's death and warns Thorin of the upcoming army. Additional Pages *Bilbo's image gallery Appearances *'LOTR, M1:' The Fellowship of the Ring *'LOTR, M3:' The Return of the King ---- *'TH, M1:' An Unexpected Journey *'TH, M2:' The Desolation of Smaug *'TH, M3:' The Battle of the Five Armies Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Thorin and Company members Category:Hobbits Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Heroes